gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mr t the man
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gameopedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr t the man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Waterbolt952 (Talk) 16:39, July 5, 2010 Here's how it works..... Ok, first of all, welcome to Gameopedia. If you want to become one of our qualified reviewers, you will first have to under-go a test. You will pick three '''of the games that you own and you must review them all on '''my talk page. Look at one of my reviews and go from there. YOU MUST write your reviews on my talk page and they MUST be reviewed and set up the same way as I set mine up. Same categories, same final verdict, same everything. Get going when ya ready. Hint* Each review will either be passed or failed by me. Reviews should be lengthy, detailed and if you want to, be a bit funny or jokey at points. Please don't edit anything else yet, just get going with your reviews. Reviews will also be examined on spelling. Have fun out there! Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 19:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Challenge I can't give you the challenge as it is not part of my department. I will judge it at a later date. Also, do you have shout box???. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 15:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Shout Box To add shout box, open the more drop down menu in the top right corner, scroll down to manage widgets, scroll along the menu at the top and find shout box. Once you find shout box, click the green plus sign and shout box will be added to your side bar. Reviews I had a breif skim through some of your reviews. Just so you know, ds, ds lite, dsi and dsi XL are all the same console. Otherwise, looking good. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 08:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Here's how you did... (PLEASE READ EVERYTHING WRITTEN BELOW) Ok, here's how you did. Your reviews were detailed and to the point. Which is good. However, your spelling was extremely dodgy and your bold quotes weren't featured in your reviews at all. Whatever your quote is, you must put in your reviews either before or after you have put it in. Please could you also not center your reviews, just put them to the left. You also put in your Pokemon ''reviews that a long time ago there was a game called ''Pokemon Soulsilver, when it was originally called Pokemon Silver. You need to have gaming knowledge. There was also many cases where capital letter were missing. You must get this sorted out if you become a reviewer. Here's where you find out. Best of 3: Super Mario Galaxy 2: PASS Pokemon Soulsilver: PASS LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy: PASS Final Score: 3/3. Congratulations! A review page will be made for you briefly. Good luck in the future! Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 12:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, break it down! Ok, congrats, once again on your reviews. If you want to find your review page, all you do is type in, where is says search for page or whatever in the top left corner, Mr t the man's Latest Reviews. About the quote thing, all I'm asking you to do is to write your review first, then afterwards, pick out one sentence from your review that shows it's good or bad side (I recommend only writing a bad quote if the game is really bad) and writing in that sentence as your quote. Contact me again if it still ain't too clear to you. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 13:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, again..... OK, you write your WHOLE review, then after that, in the middle, to the left, you put your quote. That quote must be written in the review aswell. Here's an example: Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah end of paragraph. "THIS IS THE BEST GAME EVER MADE." I don't know about you, but I think this is the best game ever made. Now, of course you don't really put the quote right next to where the same sentence is. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 15:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Watch this video This is a hilarious video about pokemon heartgold, it's not offensive yet is is funny. Just click the link below, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 Enjoy! W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 18:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Level 1 warning regarding reviews I'm just warning you that you have reached Level 1 in review overwatch. By that, I mean you need to improve spelling, as I am now keeping a firm eye on you, to see if you improve. If not, you will reach Level 2, then, if it gets major, Level 3. You will be constantly on Level 3 if you do reach this level, until we really think you're good enough to continue. If you do not improve after Level 3, you will be removed from the site until further notice. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 15:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Lists in Reviews Try to cut down on putting massive lists in your reviews. It doesn't actually extend the review. It simply looks like an excuse to write less. All you have to do is seperate them with commas. Sorry, I am working like this in MLC's absense. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 14:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You better watch it now Due to your mediocre attempts at reviewing videogames, I'm putting you under Level 2 scrutiny. If you enter Level 3, you cannot drop back down until you have cleared up every single spelling error in your reviews. If that then doesn't happen after 2 days if you ever enter Level 3, you will enter Level 4 and you will be removed and blocked until further notice. Spelling correction also includes the correction of spelling on your user page. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 09:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You MUST check this out! Go to the August news page and click on the link to the Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit E3 2010 trailer. It's epic! I should be pre-ordering the limited edition at the weekend. It's a must for me, as I'm only the biggest car fanatic in the Solar System! Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 21:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your latest review I've noticed that your latest addition to your review page is aimed at Assassin's Creed II. I sat for a moment and scratched my head to find you said there was nothing wrong with it. As soon as I saw that, I was expecting to see '"OVERALL RATING: 100% CRYSTAL AWARD" '''written underneath. But it wasn't. If you say there's nothing wrong with the game, you should have gave it 100%. Either change your comment and think up some negatives that you truly think are bad towards the game (not just because I told you to write some down) or give everything 100% and call it a day. Level 3 awaits you. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 13:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) You don't understand If you mention something that you don't like about the game in your review, then you need to put it in your negatives. Simple. One more thing: change your comment. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 15:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Review examination results I have examined your reviews and to be completely honest, need to be improved alot. You need to be more formal than you are at the moment and talk about more vital things. You seem to be constantly saying "This is a very good game" or "This is a very bad game". Capitals need to be in the correct places and you need to know how to spell video. Put ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare instead of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 1, aswell, as no-one knew if there was going to be a second Modern Warfare game. Don't also put your quote right above where you've written it in the actual review. I know I keep going on and on, but you also need to avoid saying "This is a very good game, yet a very bad game", as it just doesn't make any sense. I'm afraid you're now in Level 3 and need to be VERY careful. I'm also examining Burnthezombie! and Waterbolt952's reviews after I save this message. The next review examination is TBC, but I should presume it'll be 2011. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 08:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Article Examinations You will soon be receiving your article examination tasks. I will give them to you in person at SVC when I see you. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 12:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC)